


Burned

by Meluna_01



Series: Death note one shots [6]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Coming of Age, Fire, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, L loves B, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rejection, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: He remembered when Watari had first brought him home. B had been only a small child, L was eight. They grew up together. B always wanted to play with L. at first L thought it was annoying, he just wanted to do his own thing. After weeks, maybe months, the raven grew attached to the boy and eventually even became infatuated with him.





	

When L first heard of what B had done, he hadn’t replied. He had simply walked out and hid in his room.  
Watari had called him to dinner himself that evening. He had knocked on the door softly and when L didn’t reply he had bluntly walked in.  
L had been on his bed, knees pulled to his chest, staring at the wall. His expression blank. He had turned his gaze to Watari silently.  
Watari had walked over and sat down on the bed next to L, patting him on the back. 

“You know B had been depressed for a while now,” Watari had spoken softly. “I’m sorry L…” the man’s voice had been rough, painfully sad even. L had looked down and for the first time in a long time tears had rolled over his cheeks. 

He didn’t go to dinner that day, or the next. He hid in his room for weeks, Locking his door behind him. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He simply wanted B back.  
He remembered when Watari had first brought him home. B had been only a small child, L was eight. They grew up together. B always wanted to play with L. at first L thought it was annoying, he just wanted to do his own thing. After weeks, maybe months, the raven grew attached to the boy and eventually even became infatuated with him. 

Beyond had been his first crush. L had been around him all the time and never even thought about potentially losing B. it was hard enough accepting that B had wanted to die, but that he actually burned to death...  
L didn’t want to think about it. 

Beyond had set a house aflame and burned in it. They found his corpse after the whole building had turned to ash.  
The older man didn’t want to see anything. He didn’t want to make deductions.  
He was crushed. 

L remembered that when he told B about his feeling that B had been… quiet. The raven now understands that B couldn’t quite comprehend that someone could like _him_  
Beyond had rejected L and in responds the older man had grown more distant, hoping that if he wasn’t around B anymore, his feelings for him would disappear.

Now L regretted that decision deeply. He cursed himself for letting B do everything on his own. The younger man had always needed L, he had always been around him and asked for help. And L, he was more that willing to give B his everything. 

A soft knock on the door, pulled L out of his thoughts. The raven ignored it, knowing that if it was important that they would come in anyways.  
And they did. Watari opened the door and offered L a smile.  
The detective looked away.  
“I have some news I think you’d want to hear.” The man said. A fondness in his voice.  
The raven raised his head to look at him curiously. “What is it?” his voice was rough, but what can you expect after he hadn’t used it for so long. 

The old man took a step closer and his smile grew even wider. “Beyond survived the fire, he has been in a coma for the past few weeks, but he has woken up now.” 

An hour later he was sitting next to a hospital bed. His hand clasped tightly around Beyond’s. The red eyed man was sleeping, burns all over his body. He looked molested and hurt, but he was still B. He was still L’s best friend.  
The raven was patient as he waited besides the bed for B to wake up and when he finally did after long hours, L was patiently waiting for B to stop crying and talk to him. The bleeping of the heart monitors almost drove him crazy, but L managed _for B_

“I am sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you,” were the first words Beyond spoke as he calmed down a bit. L didn’t respond, he simply stood up from his chair and hugged B tightly.  
The younger man wrapped his hands around L’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He cried, quieter this time. And the raven held him, running smoothing hands up and down his lower back. 

“I am glad you are alive,” the detective mumbled after another couple of minutes. He let go of B and pulled slightly away to look him in the eye. He held his face and caressed his tumb over the male’s tear stained cheeks. “I am truly sorry I ignored you for so long,” he spoke, tilting his head ssligtly down as if it wasn’t clear to B that he really was sorry.  
B offered him a small smile. “I love you, L Lawliet” he whispered, his eyes twinkled in that familiar way L knew all too well.  
L looked up, a little confused, “As a brother?” he asked.

B leaned in and kissed L carefully. The man was taken off guard by B’s bold move and blinked a couple of times before he understood what Beyond was doing. He leaned in to B, closing his eyes and melting with him. 

When they pulled away B gave L a cheeky grin and bit his lip.  
“I love you too, Beyond Birthday.” L said as he blushed slightly, he took him in for another hug. This one more intimate and far more lovingly. 

“Please tell me they haven’t replaced me yet in Wammy’s.” B spoke, a little muffled by L’s shirt. He sounded genuinely worried and the raven hadn’t expected B to want to return to Wammy’s  
L chuckled ruefully. “Your bed is empty and cold, like it was been since you left.” His words were almost sarcastic.  
“The children missed you B.” L sighed, “I... have missed you.” He tightened his grip tightly as if to send a message. 

“Let’s talk it out from now on, okay?” the older man murmured.  
B took a deep breath. “Yes, Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently doing a 7 day’s writing challenge in which I’ll write a one shot with over a 1000 words every day for 7 days. this is the second fiction.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave some kudos and comments if you did! ^-^


End file.
